


Don't Look at The Moon for Too Long or You'll Get Emotional

by pocketsundere



Category: Gintama
Genre: Emotional Porn, I don't think it's a dirty fic, I tried to make the dirty stuff as nuanced as possible, M/M, Modern Alternative Universe, They are so in love with each other, after years of pining they finally get laid, also takagin is like in their late 20s, thats pretty much it, they have been for so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsundere/pseuds/pocketsundere
Summary: After a night out, takasugi offers gintoki to crash at his place, who knows what'll happen?
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Don't Look at The Moon for Too Long or You'll Get Emotional

**Author's Note:**

> This was proofread by @savtooru on twitter, give them some love!!! Also thanks to Itzi for encouraging me to post this, anddd even after being posted I will continue to edit bc I'm my worst critic.

"Want me to boil some water? My tea's not exactly cheap."

"Can't say I'm surprised."

Takasugi turned on the light and stepped into his crumbed apartment. He fixed a lock of hair behind his ear as he moved, noticing just how hot his cheeks actually were.

He couldn't really blame himself for having such a reaction. It had been a while since Gintoki stood that close to him, and an even _longer_ while since he last set foot in this apartment.

Gintoki followed him inside and clicked the door shut, a yawn leaving his lips. Takasugi chuckled at the sound, yet avoided eye contact. He wasn't fond of awkward situations, those types that made his face flush and turned his legs into jelly. He wasn't up for those kind of embarrassments, not right now.

He felt a soft slap against his shoulder and frowned a bit, "What?"

"Is Takasugi-kun gonna make me some tea," he heard Gintoki say in a lower, flirtatious tone, "or am I gonna have to make it myself?"

Takasugi chuckled again, tempted to give in and use an equally teasing voice. He pressed his lips into a smile, "Aren't you scared I'm going to poison you?"

"Hm," Gintoki raised his eyebrows and tilted his head to the right, "If you wanted to poison me, Takasugi, I think you would have already done it by now."

At the mention of his name, he stopped resisting and took a good hard look at him and his face. He was smirking softly, which made his cheeks turn redder, somehow, he didn't think that was possible. They stared at each other for a bit until Gintoki scratched the back of his neck, his throat making a sound. The man stepped away and moved into the kitchen.

Takasugi pressed the small of his back against the counter, crossing his arms. As he let out a sigh, his eyes focused on the floor and the patterns of the cheap ceramic. He listened as Gintoki rustled through the cabinets, looking for tea, or so it seemed.

"Gintoki," he muttered, then cleared his throat, "You and I both know you shouldn't trust me this much."

The man stopped and turned his head around to glance at him. There it was again. That face, it made him want to give up, and that mere thought scared him. His hands started shaking, his palms already had a thin layer of sweat on them. He hid them from sight as he blinked, looking away.

"Hey, whatever it is that you're planning," Gintoki walked towards him until he was surrounded, "I think I can handle it."

He wanted to step back, but where to, exactly? He had no way out. It was an alley with no escape. And walking away from his own apartment would be strange, to say the least.

Before Gintoki was close enough to invade his personal space, he made a funny noise with his tongue, and put a finger inside his right nostril. " _Oi_ , where's this fancy tea you were bragging about?"

Takasugi put his hands on the counter and pointed at his left, "Top shelf."

Gintoki scratched his neck again, slowly heading towards the shelf, "Alrighty then."

As he reached it, he moved his head fast, so much so that he hit his head against the piece of furniture. Gintoki grunted and put a hand on his forehead, " _Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck_! Stupid shelf, die!"

Takasugi couldn't help but laugh softly, "It's not the shelf's fault you're such a clumsy idiot."

" _What did you just say_?!"

Gintoki glared at him and it made his smile grow wider. He crossed his arms once more, beaming at the sight of him squirming. The man walked towards him as he had done before and uncovered his forehead to press it against Takasugi's.

"At least I'm tall enough to get hit by it! Also–", the man scowled at him, his eyes twitching, " _Oi_ , Are you laughing, you runt?!"

"Yes."

Gintoki groaned, "You think it's funny?!"

"Isn't that obvious?" He scoffed and glanced at him, and this time, his gaze lingered.

"Hey!"

The man frowned, and it made him laugh even harder, however, as the happy haze faded away, he squinted at him, and saw as the frown disappeared and turned into something else. A face that made him feel weak.

He suddenly didn't mind what he looked like. He was too busy getting lost, gasping softly. His expression completely melted. Takasugi raised a hand and put two fingers on Gintoki’s eyebrow. It seemed like he was okay. A short breath left his lips, his eye examining his face with care.

Gintoki swallowed, " _Hey_ ," he whispered in a completely different tone. In one way or another, Takasugi knew what he was thinking and knew it far too well. That awareness made his stomach sink, and sent a wave of such a warm, yet overwhelming sensations through his body.

"What?" He smirked, cheeks hot, his other hand gripping the counter tightly.

Then, he saw as Gintoki's lips trembled involuntarily.

"...Don't disappear like that again," the man whispered awkwardly, his eyes facing down, "It's, uh, weird not having you around, with you being in my life for so long and all of that."

A short pause went by, "I don't know why you were mad at me in the first place, is it the height jokes? I can stop if you want, I don't say those things to hurt your feelings, I just like to play around, I'll stop," he sighed, turning his head away, and scratching his cheek, "so, I guess, what I'm trying to say is that...I'm sorry, I'm glad you're here, I don't want to see you leave, I'm sick of it."

Takasugi looked at his chest and smiled shyly as his brain processed his words, "Be careful, Gintoki, it's starting to sound like you missed me."

" _Well_ , secret's out. I did miss you. Make fun of me if that's what you want, I lost my ability to feel shame a while ago anyway."

The moment turned intimate really fast, it terrified him. His honesty terrified him. He wasn't joking, the things he was saying, he meant them, Takasugi could tell.

He was now succumbed by the fear of being this close to him and just... being able to have him, that was the main reason as to why he had stopped talking to him and completely avoided being in the same room as him.

The mere idea of Gintoki wanting him felt like a delusion, something that would never happen. He thought of the man as something forbidden, but that just made his desire for him turn bigger. It didn't matter how many guys he'd slept with, how many touches he'd shared with strangers, his heart was tied to him, and there was no way to stop it. Maybe right now, he actually had a chance to feel him, he figured they were just too close for it to end in a different way. Or maybe it was just wishful thinking, a product of the side of his brain that wanted him bad. He couldn't think straight.

At last, he curved his eyebrows, his eyes half-closed, "I'm not going to make fun of you..."

He stopped himself as he knew he was going to trip on his own words. Once he collected himself, he resumed speaking, "And I'm not going to disappear anymore."

They made eye contact, with their faces closer to each other. Gintoki started to blush, and offered him a soft smile, "Cool," he said, shaking.

Not a second later they were kissing, unlike the one they had shared only a few hours ago, the kiss turned the pure longing into passion and downright desperation. He held him by the face as soon as he felt his hands going from his waist to his back. He moaned softly against his lips, giving in, his desire for him winning once again. Hell, it's not like he had a chance to begin with.

He gasped, accepting his lost battle, and kissed him faster, moving his lips against Gintoki, his yearn, his need, slipping and falling. He bit him and gasped a little louder this time.

Oh, how badly he wanted to whisper his name, just like that. He didn't care if Gintoki had come here just to do this, just because he was feeling horny, he didn't care at all.

At this point, they were just hugging. Takasugi wouldn't describe what they were doing now as kissing, it was more like two hungry mouths tasting each other, moaning and breathing hard.

He couldn't lie to himself, he was struggling to keep up with it. He didn't want this to be so short. His yearn begged him to make it last longer. He still wanted to run his fingers all over his skin, he still wanted to hear Gintoki tasting him—

He wanted to do so many things but he just couldn't count them all.

Takasugi pressed a hand on his chest, licking Gintoki’s lower lip before breaking the kiss. Despite him beaming, he was quite flustered. He buried his face on his shoulder, trying to gasp the embarrassment away.

He felt his hands on his waist again, felt as Gintoki held him close. He whispered against his ear, and another gasp left his mouth thanks to it.

"Can we…?" Gintoki asked gently and immediately started pressing kisses on his neck. That’s all he had to say. He let out a pleased sigh and nodded, again, he could read him extremely well, and that was going to be the end of him.

  
◇◇◇

  
As they laid on Takasugi's bed, both of them wearing absolutely nothing aside from their boxers, although Gintoki's face told him that wasn't going to last long, he found himself gasping hard and enjoying the view quite a bit. He hadn't seen Gintoki be this aggressive and energetic with anything. He had taken his clothes off in a clumsy fashion, grunting, and had pushed him against the mattress. It hurt a little bit as his head hit the headboard, but it's not like this type of thing didn't excite him. It's not like he didn't want Gintoki to tear him apart, piece by piece.

He began to think it was all too good to be true. He side-eyed the window, longing dripping out of him as if it were the sweat drops falling from his forehead to his cheeks. He looked at the moon, its enchanting whiteness, and smiled. _Is this real?_ He thought.

" _Hey_ , are you listening to me?"

Takasugi blinked, a gulp forming on his throat. He made eye contact with Gintoki and cupped his face with one hand, resting the other on his back… his oh, so very strong back.

"What?" He whispered, getting lost in his eyes once again, this time shamelessly so.

"I told you," Gintoki replied in such a delicious tone it made him twitch, "tell me what to do."

He continued to blink at him, not knowing what to say to that.

"What are you thinking about anyway? You zoned out, you getting bored already?"

Takasugi swallowed, and smiled, a sadness awakening within him, "I'm dreaming," he shifted a bit, "This is a dream, isn't it? It's one of those dreams, I must be dreaming..."

Gintoki raised an eyebrow, smiling back, as tenderly as ever, "You dream about me?"

He stared at him, wide-eyed. Gintoki didn't know. Not a single thing. He didn't know the love he felt for him, the desire he tried to swallow, the pain that came after. He didn't know about the years, how many of them had passed since he had developed these feelings for him. Gintoki didn't have a single clue. But he seemed to be happy at the possibility he had ever crossed his mind late at night, with a fever spreading across his body, a fever with only one cure.

Takasugi’s hand caressed his back, making circles. "Don't be so silly," he breathed, and grinned.

Gintoki let out a short laugh and pressed his lips against his neck again. "I'll shut up, I'll do other things, you just have to tell me what."

Takasugi felt his kisses and reacted with a shiver. He closed his legs a little bit, and gasped aroused as their skins made harder contact. "You know what to do, the things you want to do to me..."

He scratched his back, and smiled pleased as he heard him moan.

"...you should do them," he finished.

Gintoki’s muscles tightened up. That turned him on beyond words. If he couldn't read him that well, he wouldn't know that Gintoki was touching him as if he wanted him, like his want was leaking out of him. He understood that feeling all too well. Gintoki wanted to taste him, and he wanted to be tasted by him.

Takasugi didn't have to dream anymore. He could feel those feelings wide awake. Gintoki was there, Gintoki was running his fingers through his skin. He looked at the moon once again. _This is real._

"Can I–"

"Don't ask. You know the answer."

The man left his neck and looked at him. He had a funny expression painted across his face. He seemed nervous, shy. How cute. " _Sheesh_ , o-okay."

"Gintoki," he put a hand on his cheek, hot and red, "Touch me."

Takasugi then lowered his hand to put it on top of his own, currently resting on his right thigh, "I need you right now," he then intertwined their fingers together, "you don't have to be scared."

He froze for a bit, their grips on each other getting stronger. At last Gintoki sighed —quite an anxious sigh— then nodded and slowly moved down his body. That action alone made him moan and twitch, causing the top of his head to hit the headboard yet again. He grabbed him by the hair and yanked it hard.

Gintoki started by licking and kissing his belly, his hands going from his hips to under his boxers, pushing them down gently. Takasugi breathed hard, not paying a second thought to how loud he sounded. When Gintoki fully took them off, he gasped in pleasure and spread his legs, which made the man huff as he pressed his lips against his skin for a second time.

He was too afraid to look at him. Gintoki, a guy who he had loved his entire life, was most certainly looking at him, naked and exposed. He couldn't, he shouldn't. He was flushing, and drowning in lust.

Then the kisses went near his shaft onto his thighs, and he just couldn't hold all of his urges in place anymore. He moaned his name with a smile and a few words of encouragement.

Gintoki bit and sucked his skin then placed his leg over his shoulder. Takasugi dared to open his eyes and see. That look he had as he was eating him, as if he adored all the bits his tongue had traced. Just watching him do it, with that focused, loving expression, could make him come.

No man had ever made him feel this way, no man even had the ability to make him this hard, but, then again, what man had he ever wanted as much as he wanted him?

"Gintoki," he whimpered lustfully, " _Gintoki_..."

He closed his eyes and heard him. Those sounds, his tongue sucking, his lips moving. He wanted him so bad. And Gintoki sensed his need, left his thigh and wrapped a hand around him, hesitantly, "...this okay, is it too tight?"

Takasugi looked at him and laughed. His hand felt good, he could only imagine how much better it would feel once he'd started moving it. "It's perfect, you're perfect."

" _Jeez_ ," Gintoki put his free hand on his forehead, and wiped the sweat away, embarrassed, "don't just say those things, you wanna kill me?"

"Gintoki," he moved his hand down to meet the one on his shaft, as he connected them for a second time, he beamed, he was _so_ in love with him, "I want you so much."

His honesty must have done something to him, as he heard him breathe hard. He gripped his hand tighter and guided it, starting by moving it up and down, "do it like that, just like that."

He let his hand go and let out a loud, pleased moan as Gintoki continued to jerk him. It felt so incredibly good. It felt like he was melting, like he had never felt this much pleasure and relief in his life. That sensation expanded as Gintoki started kissing his thighs again.

He felt waves coming as he twitched and shifted, moans turning into gentle sobs, he was reaching a light he didn't want to touch yet. Not like this. He wanted to come with his arms wrapped around him. Skin to skin, so, so close.

His fingers reached his shoulder and brushed it, "Gintoki," he muttered.

The man stopped moving his hand, mouth leaving his skin with a slight pop, "Hmm?"

Takasugi spared him a loving gaze, and laughed at his seemingly uninterested expression, "Come here."

Gintoki complied and crawled on top of him. His weight against his body made him want him more. He wanted to make him come too, watch him tense up again, and listen to what kind of noises he'd make while doing it.

They were now face to face. Takasugi stroked his hair, his gaze staying in place. He looked at him. Gintoki was so beautiful, even more beautiful than before. He thought about how badly he wanted to become one with him, and how maybe he was close to doing that. Would the longing raging inside his heart cease now? He didn't know, he didn't want to spend his time thinking about later, he wanted the now.

He kissed Gintoki feverishly, his hand nearing his butt. As he touched it, Gintoki let out a high-pitched laugh, as if he were a shy schoolgirl twirling her hair.

" _H-hey_ , now, you..."

"Listen," Takasugi stated firmly, grinning, his eyes focused on him as he gripped the fabric of his boxers, "I'm going to take these off, and then, I'm going to touch you."

"Crap," Gintoki continued to giggle, his breath hitting his skin, sending subtle shivers down his spine, "God, okay, _god_."

He joined him and chuckled flirtatiously. He grabbed the boxers by its sides and pulled them down. Gintoki helped him by raising his body ever so slightly, while also giving him a hand. Once they came out, Takasugi bit his lip as his fingers trembled in anticipation. He put a hand between their bodies and gripped Gintoki, listening as he cursed and moaned.

Takasugi bit his lip again. He was so warm and felt as if he was pulsating. Just touching him like this gave him such wild ideas, ideas that he might not be able to achieve, tonight, at least. Takasugi settled with massaging the head with his thumb, feeling its wetness, and brought his other hand to hold Gintoki by the neck, "Don't move," he whispered mischievously as he bit his earlobe and continued to caress the head of his shaft.

His groans aroused him and made him want to hurry up. His thumb left the head, and he put his fingers around him again and started to move fast.

Gintoki, as a response, tensed up, scratched his thighs hard, and continued to moan, this time against his neck. Takasugi smiled at the view and the sounds, he loved to see him like this, and craved for more.

"I think you're having too much...fun by yourself," Gintoki spoke between gasps, quite playful.

Before Takasugi could tease him back, he felt his hand around him again, matching his speed. This was perfect, _oh_ , this was so perfect. He felt like he could die right now.

They breathed against the other's mouth as they kept on stroking each other. Gintoki grasped onto his bicep, groaning harshly only to let out a soft moan as he climaxed, spilling on Takasugi's hand and his belly. He enjoyed every second of it, even if the release wasn't even his. Gintoki was everything to him.

He took a second to compose himself then started touching Takasugi again. The feeling became more overwhelming than before, he could feel it coming. He moaned and whimpered happily, unable to stop himself from muttering Gintoki’s name. Takasugi closed his eyes and his vision was hit by a beautiful white light. He took the light in and said Gintoki's name one more time, coming hard onto his palm.

His now lover collapsed on top of him. Takasugi wrapped his legs around him and ran his fingers through his hair, catching his breath, smiling.

"Holy crap," Gintoki mumbled while resting his head on his chest, "God, holy crap..."

Takasugi grinned and sighed at his words, relief taking over his body, "That’s all you have to say, Gintoki?"

Gintoki scoffed, "I bet all the guys you fuck have a similar reaction."

" _Hah_ , I never let other guys see me naked."

"Oh?" Gintoki inquired, with a hint of curiosity in his tone, "That so?"

"Yes."

The man hummed. "I see," Gintoki moved his head slightly, Takasugi could feel him smiling a soft smile, "Thank you, then, for...trusting me with it."

Thoughts filled his brain. He could tell him how he trusted him with his life. He could tell him how much he loved him, how much he hated himself for it, and how that pain was turning into dust right now. But he bit his tongue and stayed silent since that was the only response he could give. He then closed his eyes and let the darkness after the light absorb him.

"You know," Gintoki continued after a short pause, "I don't do one-night stands."

He lowered his hand to touch his neck, wet and relaxed. He tapped his fingers against it. "You've told me."

"I don't want this to be one."

That's when Takasugi opened his eyes, and searched for the moonlight, his lips curving slightly. As he looked at it, beautiful, pale, his fingers started to tremble. He squinted at the star, teary-eyed, and embraced Gintoki ever so close. He could no longer tell where his own skin ended and where his began.

_This is happening._

"Fine by me."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think! Also, takagin world domination soon! :D


End file.
